


【all10】乐园

by ayouuic



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayouuic/pseuds/ayouuic
Summary: abo存在私设也不知道是走肾还是走心
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abo
> 
> 存在私设
> 
> 也不知道是走肾还是走心

一

“为什么是你们。”夏之光推开周震南房间门的那一瞬，脑子里冒出来的是这句话。其次就是想告诉他们，下次做这种事情的时候，记得关门关严实点。

他想，他需要及时被给出一个合理的解释，不然他真的接受不了在干这种事情的是他们两个。

“这样说吧，我和磊哥应该近似于是那种……'炮友'的关系。”周震南知道，他必须给夏之光一个答案。还有，下次绝对要关好门。

“啥？”

“就是在发情期相互帮忙的关系，没你想象中那么复杂。”赵磊看他眼睛愣是瞪大一圈，忍不住开口解释。

“没什么……就是不太能接受。”夏之光说话都有些磕绊了，他左右想了想，其实也没太大问题，毕竟真正让他有点难以接受的，还是这场交易的主角是他们两个而已。

推开门看到两个队友在干少儿不宜的事，这确实是极有视觉冲击的事，尤其是知道——

“你，还有什么问题吗？”周震南看他的表情再问了一句。

“就……周震南你居然是Alpha。”

周震南扭过头，赵磊笑了出来。这确实是他们想象中会被问的问题。

夏之光半天才接受了这个事实，这不亚于他被肖战骗自己不会分化第二性别时的震惊。当然，除此以外，他心中还莫名有了份古怪的感受，是对赵磊的。没有什么比目睹自己好兄弟和男人打炮，还是被搞的那一个，更能颠覆印象的。也是这时，夏之光才真正意识到，赵磊的确是个omega。

他觉得他大概以后都会有一段时间，不知道如何和赵磊正常相处。

“还有什么好奇的，我看看能不能告诉你。”这时赵磊已经套上衣服，半缕春光不露，但夏之光还是不好意思去看他。

“但你记得别把我俩的事说出去，不然磊哥……还有我，会很尴尬的。”看着夏之光欲言又止的样子，周震南还是好心说了。

“那肯定不会。”夏之光拼命摇头，“我就想问问你们俩什么时候好上的，为什么我们不知道。”

“什么好上不好上，我们就，就普通 合作关系，你说的跟什么似的，双赢嘛对不对。”周震南脸有点红，往赵磊那边看，寻求认同，赵磊也连连点头。

“行行行，那你们合作是什么时候谈妥的。”夏之光还是忍不住自己一颗好奇心，也不管会不会害死猫，反正他又不是猫。

赵磊和周震南对视一笑，无可奈何。

“就《蜕变》那次。”

其实周震南早就怀疑赵磊连，不怀疑别的，就是觉得，赵磊是不是一直把他当omega看。不过这次对于周震南来说，应是早已习惯的事，毕竟他个子小，皮肤白嫩，脸也幼稚，还喜欢穿中性风的衣服。但最重要一点是，他似乎隐隐猜到赵磊是omega。就是上次演闺蜜的时候，他就这样觉得，赵磊是把他当同类爱护。

但周震南也不能百分百肯定，毕竟他也知道有自己和翟潇闻这样的异类。可他非常需要问赵磊有关这件事，因为他需要一个omega，一个和自己关系不错，能保持稳定来往，又足以信赖的omega。

于是周震南约了赵磊，一开口说自己的目的像是性骚扰，因此他稍微委婉地开口。

“磊哥，你是不是，以为我是omega。”他小心翼翼问。

赵磊愣了一下，盯着周震南的眼睛，确定对方可能是认真的，然后缓缓开口，“那……你的意思是……你是alpha？”

周震南点点头，看着赵磊变幻莫测的神情，觉得有点好笑。或许自己以后可能会看到无数次这样的表情，居然有些隐隐的有趣。

“你别和开玩笑啊。”赵磊神色有些动摇。

“没，哥，这是真的。”周震南收敛笑容，严肃地看着他，“你要不信的话，我也可以放一点点信息素给你闻闻，当然，我觉得最好还是不要。”

“那，你把这个告诉我，总不会是为了开始你一个个的澄清吧？”赵磊笑了笑，他知道营里面起码半数的人至今在拿这辈子只能吃营里的饭来担保，周震南是omega。但看着周震南的表情，他心里不住打鼓。

“磊哥是omega应该没问题吧？”周震南先确认了一下，出了乌龙可不好。

赵磊犹豫地点了点头，周震南松了口气，但很快又紧张了。

“那你会不会……就，有抑制剂压不住情绪的情况。”咽了咽口水，空气有些凝重。周震南猜测赵磊应该也会的。

“……嗯。”这次犹豫的时间更长了，赵磊似乎隐约猜到周震南的意思了，但他还是诚实作答。

“那哥，要不我们合作下？”看了眼周震南的脸，赵磊长吐一口气，他在慎重考虑。

虽说近几年的抑制剂技术已经上了个台阶，在副作用极低的情况下，能充分压抑alpha和omega的发情期。但在使用后，心理上的改变并不能由抑制剂安抚，只有性的结合才能充分解决这一点。不过，这对于大部分人来说，已经够了。

而对于周震南这种资质较高的alpha来说，虽然勉强抑制住发情期，可情绪却还无法控制，毕竟与天赋一起的，还有更猛烈的发情期。心理上的问题看似简单，可以忽视，但其实极其影响工作效率与生活质量。病由心起，也是极难解决的。

听完周震南的解释，赵磊首先的冲动是答应他，但很快，他冷静下来。其实这件事于他而言，毫无益处，如今，他并不再需要一个alpha来帮忙，再加上对象是周震南，他心底都有一丝罪恶感。

看着赵磊有些犹豫，周震南紧张起来，他不知道赵磊在抉择什么，但他觉得赵磊应该会答应他，毕竟他相信赵磊也不愿总受情绪影响。

“我们可以约法三章，比如说设一个底线或者是范围之类的，尽量不影响对方生活。”周震南还是在努力争取。

“但你也可以找其他omega问问情况，比如说也哥。”

“你最合适。”赵磊被这句话堵住了，一时间居然不好意思反驳。他最后点了头，就当是助人为乐了。

“你发情期大概什么时候。”周震南说了个日子，担保了它稳定。但赵磊埋头又思索了片刻。

“那哥你什么时候。”周震南一直在注意他的神色，觉得有些不确定，又追问道。

“和你差不多。”赵磊匆匆道。

“哦，那刚好互补。”谈判罢了，周震南也轻松了下来，露出一个可爱的笑容。赵磊也看着他笑了，却无端有些苦涩。

“那行吧，我就不打扰你们了。”

室内还有残余的信息素味，他能正常呆这么久，也幸好不是发情期。但夏之光依旧感觉浑身燥热，大概是因为脑内无法控制地回放刚才的场面：周震南埋在赵磊的身体里，两人都赤裸着，即将陷入这场公事公办的情爱中，赵磊满脸红晕，看得出来享受。

夏之光甩甩脑袋，他不敢多想，一直用其他事来洗刷脑内的污垢。但他知道，一切都向着令他不安的方向偏离。

“那……我们，继续？”房间里，赵磊开口。

“我都感觉我要萎了。”周震南笑道，“话说，夏之光他是不是和我是一样的……”

对同类的嗅觉总是敏感的。

“是，不过他爱哭……”赵磊笑，但说到一半就转为忧虑。那夏之光的发情期该怎么办？

显然周震南也想到了。

“他总说自己哭一顿就好了……不会碍着其他人……我一开始也是这样的，但效果，你应该也知道。”

“那……”

“要不下次问问也哥……”

这会是彻底没了兴致，赵磊和周震南约好明天再来，差一两天也不会太麻烦。

“下次记得门关好。”

“嗯，是，这肯定不能忘。”

夏之光回到房间后，翟潇闻抬了抬眼皮，意想之中的发现了他的情绪。

“怎么了，和周震南打架了？”夏之光疲惫地摇摇头，倒在床上，烦躁地滚来滚去。

“你不告诉我？行吧，那我猜猜，你是不是知道周震南是个alpha才这么失落？”

“你知道还叫我去找他？”夏之光郁闷地说，其实他下体刚才有点抬头的趋势，这让他更不安了。

翟潇闻玩着手机，唇角勾起一抹笑。

“开玩笑嘛……不过你要解决你那个问题，干嘛不近水楼台，直接去找磊哥呢？”

夏之光浑身僵硬了起来，脸整个埋进了枕头，他闷闷道，“……磊哥他，和我是……”

后面兄弟这两个字实在是难以启齿，翟潇闻瞟了他一眼，会意，“怎么了，周震南就不是了？赵磊是omega，还和你关系好，为什么不可以。”

夏之光不做声，也假装听不见，但确实，他一直都没有把赵磊当成omega来看就是一个普通的好兄弟的感觉，没有想太多关乎性别的事。

“那你就继续难受吧。”翟潇闻见状，摇摇头，随便抛来一句话，继续玩手机。

“不是还有别人可以找吗……”夏之光翻坐起来，“比如说也哥……”

翟潇闻笑得很明显，夏之光不得不注意他。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，你发情期就这几天了，也得快点是不是？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章还是没什么

二

夏之光站在刘也房间门口有一会了，他确定赵让应该不在里面。看来昨天确实给他带来了巨大的阴影，不过更多的，还是难以启齿自己的目的。

要不还是问问磊哥吧？但他已经有了一个alpha了，不需要自己，但要是刘也也有呢？他不知道为什么居然松了一口气，但他觉得如果自己遇上这种情况一定会无地自容的。

“不进去吗？看你站这么久，别是要跟人表白紧张了吧？”任豪路过了第二次，上次夏之光正在深思熟虑中，并未注意到他。

“你别乱说，我刚想起来没事了，就先走了。”夏之光惊到一下，左顾右盼一下，担心被里面的人误会，他赶紧胡诌了一个借口，匆匆便走了。

见他的背影下楼去，任豪摇摇头，想着如果是那种事的话，夏之光恐怕只能竹篮打水一场空。

里面的人听见动静，推开门，结果只看见任豪在门口。

“咋了？”

“光光来找你，估计是那事，刚才被我吓走了，晚上估计还会来。”

刘也苦笑，道，“我还真想帮忙，可惜……”

“没关系，不是还有磊磊嘛，他应该最后还是会去着他。”任豪无所谓道。

“你小声点，磊磊不太想被别人知道他是omega，我告诉你算我失误，”刘也叹了口气，“不过我觉得光光他真不一定会主动找磊磊……还有你，你不是也把目标……”

任豪示意他噤声，然后笑了笑，“我去找洛洛了。”

这边，周震南和赵磊定好来房间的时间后，找了个机会，把翟潇闻拉到了一个角落。

“昨天是你让夏之光来我房间的吧？”

“怎么会？”翟潇闻灿烂地朝他笑。他确实有装无辜的天赋。但周震南在这件事上不可能信他，二话不说，释放了自己的信息素，极具压迫性的味道轻松压制了面前这个丝毫没有alpha气质的alpha。

翟潇闻立刻露出一张苦瓜脸，用他软软的声音委屈地求饶，“别，南哥，你这样搞得我很难受，我承认就是嘛。”

周震南收敛起来，颇有些无语地看着他，“你这是给小孩子开拓视野呢。”

“他都二十了，还孩子呢，”翟潇闻很快恢复精神，笑嘻嘻地装成一副成熟的样子，“再说了，他也不能一直受那种东西困扰。”

“你的意思是……你疯了？你不是对磊哥……诶，不会你其实喜欢的是夏之光吧？”他其实一开始隐约有猜到，但面对本人的意愿时还是大吃一惊。翟潇闻的表情霎时冷了下去，竟然让周震南都有些心惊。

“我怎么样是我自己的事，但你总不能霸占着磊哥。”似乎被触到什么点，翟潇闻的态度差了不少，“他也不是你一个人的。”

“你说的磊哥像什么啊……我和磊哥互不干涉，你应该问他的意见。”周震南对他的语气感到不快，回驳道。

“他会同意的。”翟潇闻笃定。

周震南没有发表意见，“虽然我不知道你在想什么，但你最好不要对磊哥不利。”

“那得看他……”翟潇闻低声说，周震南没听见，正要问，厨房里任豪在喊他们吃饭。

对话被迫中断，翟潇闻应了一声，语气还是像往常那样轻松，周震南也跟着他应了一句。

“我们下去吧。”他脸色变换地太快，周震南一时居然无法拨回话端。

“你们刚才悄悄说什么啊，也说给我们听下？”焉栩嘉收起手机，笑着对两人开玩笑，顺便拉开身边的位置，要让刚来的赵磊坐。然而任豪先他一步，喊了赵磊帮他端菜。翟潇闻则自然地坐在了那里。

焉栩嘉面子上有些挂不住，只好故作没事人，继续向翟潇闻询问他们在聊什么。

“没什么，就说了点昨天看到的好笑的视频。”

“什么好笑的事？”焉栩嘉想着，他们那么一脸严肃，居然说的是笑话，这谎言有些蹩脚。

“嘉哥你冲浪比我们快，你肯定知道，”周震南来解了围，“你在这里坐这么久，也不知道去帮忙端个菜。”

“我也才刚下来……这么说，你怎么不去？”焉栩嘉委屈道，但还是诚实地起身去了厨房。

周震南把翟潇闻也拉了起来，一起走去厨房帮忙。

“这么多人，挤都挤死了，你们还是出去等吧。”任豪都话把堵在门口的两人赶走了。

“那我们去叫其他人了。”翟潇闻拉着周震南走了，与折返的赵磊擦肩而过。

“你别搬这个，”任豪看见赵磊打算搬那碗几乎要溢出来的汤时，急忙阻止，“哎呀，谁把这个倒这么满。”

“倒掉吧，等会烫到了。”焉栩嘉从赵磊这边探过头来。

“太浪费了吧？搬起来也会洒不少，”赵磊拿了个汤匙，“来，嘉嘉，喝一口。”

“不不不，太烫了，太烫了，”焉栩嘉连连摇头，还向后仰了些。

赵磊觉得他这个样子格外可爱，也不勉强他，要往自己嘴里送。焉栩嘉正要阻止他，却不想被任豪半途截胡。他轻轻抓住赵磊的手，将滚热的汤吞进口中。

“味道不错。”他还抬头朝赵磊笑了下，不得不说，帅哥笑总是很好看的。

焉栩嘉和赵磊都有些愣了，但任豪却若无其事，接过赵磊手上的汤匙，放在一边，然后默默把汤端了出去。焉栩嘉看着他的背影，隐隐觉得哪里不对，忍不住把手搭在赵磊肩上，轻抓了一下，但最终还是什么都没说，只和赵磊两人沉默地分工，端走了剩下的菜。

外面人都来齐了，留给两人的位置并不在一起。虽说习惯了坐一起，但最近偶尔分开一下，倒也没什么。

赵让看着两人入座，又忍不住瞟了一眼翟潇闻。他本来留了一个连座的，想着赵磊和焉栩嘉比较习惯坐一起，但后一个入座的翟潇闻却坦然地占据了一个座位。

一旁的周震南默默想，他也只有用这种方式稍微发泄一下了，还挺幼稚的。不过这一切与自己没什么关系，自己也没法解决，他只看着不出什么乱子就好。

夏之光在座位上一直祈祷赵磊不要坐在他旁边，在他入座刘也旁边的时候甚至明显地舒了口气，还被赵磊注意到了。

“怎么，嫌弃我了，不想和我坐一起？”赵磊调侃了他一句，坐在夏之光旁边的焉栩嘉则附和着赵磊，做作地叹了口气，摇了摇头。

赵磊想着夏之光应该会回噎他一句，但对方只是埋着头，并不抬头看他。于是赵磊想起来昨天的尴尬，神色不自然了一下。

“你别想多。”赵磊也埋头夹菜。

“什么想多，发生什么了吗？”焉栩嘉敏感地抓住了这句话，想着赵磊昨天很晚才回房间，又没有出门，有些警觉。

“没什么。”赵磊朝他笑，但焉栩嘉并未得到安抚。夏之光则闷着吃饭，点了点脑袋，一言不发。

“餐桌上别说话，吃自己的。”刘也觉得气氛不对头，拿出自己大哥的样子终止了对话。

焉栩嘉也不好深究了，但他有些郁闷：自己最熟悉的小伙伴与别人有了秘密，这总是让人沮丧的事。

而夏之光也不太好，他本来以为不和赵磊坐在一起就行了，但小小一张桌子，赵磊又坐在对面，抬头时总能看见那张不能再熟悉的脸，然后昨晚那陌生的样子又从记忆中浮出来。

他感觉自己疯了，大脑的联想是如此脱缰，顺着脸颊的汗液，流向漂亮的锁骨，流向看起来手感很好的胸膛，再顺着腰线进入不敢想象的地方。也许那里沾满了混杂的液体，某个地方的交流是如此热切。

他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是其实对赵磊有意思的，而这点让他心虚地不敢面对赵磊，更不好意思去找刘也，只一直拿着自己也敢靠近赵磊的脸，几乎要碰上嘴唇的时候毫无反应。

而刘也晚上依旧听到了敲门声，他开门等到的人，并不是他想象中的夏之光。

“也哥，我来找你问件事，有关光光的。”刘也看着赵磊，有些意外，他原先就想过要去找赵磊，没想到本人自己找上门了。他暗骂自己一句，想太多了，人家又不是为了自己想要的目的而来，然后侧身让赵磊进去，再将门锁上。

“也哥？”

“这样会保险些，你得幸好赵让出去了。”

“你知道我要问什么了吗？”赵磊坐在他的床上，瞄了眼床头柜，上面有几瓶没见过的东西。

“说到夏之光的事，这有啥不好猜的。”刘也关了大灯，只剩一盏床头灯亮着，气氛有些莫名。

“那……”赵磊看了眼自己的四周，想着如果对面是个alpha，自己就该报警了。

“他早上来找过我，但连门都不敢敲就走了，不过敲了其实也没用。”

“我做不到这件事，”刘也摇了摇头，眸中含着笑，“而且我还希望你能够帮我一个忙，当然，你拒绝我也行。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有双o情节

三

在这之前，赵磊大概做梦也想不到，两个omega谈着谈着，最后居然会到床上来。刘也从背后靠在他的肩上，脸颊轻蹭他的腺体，仿佛沉醉于里面溢出来的味道。

一个omega，居然需要omega的抚慰来解决发情期，这是多么荒唐。

时间转回一开始。

“为什么呢？”赵磊听见自己问，喉咙有些干涩，发声似乎都变得奇怪。他听见自己的心跳，他感觉到自己的血液都因为刘也告诉自己的事而躁动，他不能理解，更觉得知道这件事后，即将接近不可挽回的未来。

对面的人一双狐狸般的眼睛看着他，几乎泛出水波，温柔的嗓音，却是陈述着难堪而痛苦的事。

当时，现在流通的抑制剂还没有发明出来，他们常用的那种，不仅有很大的副作用，而且使用后依旧在日常受alpha的影响。因此，在之前，omega的社会地位远不如如今，有些地方根本不雇佣omega工作。而刘也也是受限制的一员。但他实在是太热爱跳舞，向往舞台了，于是他听到一点点能够摆脱omega身份的机会，都会刨根问底。

那时候，他刚入社会，太年轻，太单纯——尽管他现在也没怎么圆滑——他不知道这件事其实根本不可能实现。但他们骗他这是可以的，满口谎言，天花乱坠，头头是道，让他无法不去构织一场盛大而华美的梦，一座繁花似锦的空中花园，在那里，他可以与其他alpha平等地站在聚光灯下，骄傲地展示自己的能力。

他向那些脸熟的家伙献出自己的身体，在他们的满足与嬉笑中接受改造。但结果——自然是失败的。他拥有了怪物的身体，信息素对alpha排斥，对omega渴求，但又拥有omega的身体结构，在结合中作为omega而存在。

“乐观点说，我好歹真的不受alpha的影响了，也不算太差吧。”刘也笑眼弯弯，语气轻松。

“那你床头那些……”那些瓶子里，可以闻到一些omega信息素的味道。

“这是我托朋友买的，在发情期的时候过过瘾，还挺贵。”刘也是故意放在这里的，尽管同房的是未分化的小朋友，但他还是很谨慎，平时都放得好好的，虽然这次目的并不是向赵磊解释，“所以让我闻闻吧，只要闻到就能缓解。”

赵磊笑了，“这个要求我也看不出来难在哪里。”

“确实不是很难，就是开口那段过往有点难吧。”

“我们之前还以为你和朗哥……”赵磊尽量让气氛轻松些。

“他倒是对我有意思，毕竟有点年纪了，也是会想想自己的着落，”刘也的狐狸眼眯了眯，“但处久了，我觉得要真和他在一起，不太合算，他还有点直A的感觉。”

“我本来的目的只是想像那'娘娘腔'鱼一样，找一个对omega比较有吸引力的alpha，然后蹭点信息素闻闻。”他自嘲道。

“那你还挺狡猾。”

“总得有点小聪明，但多的我也没那心机。”刘也起身，将最后的灯关上，“赵让和何洛洛在一起玩，估计挺晚过来，要不我们先解决了这事吧。”

赵磊浑身紧张起来，尽管已经很多次了，每每真办起事来，他总觉得不太适应，大概是平日里太光明磊落了，换了个感觉顿时有些奇怪。刘也摸到他，清晰地感觉到他在紧张。

“我没打算干啥，你紧张什么？只是贴近一点，比较好交流，给你关灯就不尴尬了。”刘也不含糊地脱了衣服。

赵磊暗骂自己做多了这种事，敏感过头，顺便默默吐槽刘也为什么要这么突然地关灯。他眼睛还没适应过来，周遭一片漆黑，只有呼吸声点缀着气氛，让夜浮动在空气中。

温热的身体压上了他，刘也的气息突然离他极近。他略略撩起赵磊衣服的下摆，环抱住清瘦的腰，灼热的手覆盖在腰侧的皮肤上。

“你放心，外面闻不到。”赵磊当然知道这事，但也只点了点头，顺应刘也的安抚，放出信息素来。

刘也蹭着赵磊的后颈，偶尔忍不住轻轻咬一下他的腺体。他实在很舒服，连伪alpha的信息素也放出了一点，尽管回收很快，但还是影响到了赵磊。

两人信息素交缠在一起，对相互的状态都会催进。

“也哥……”赵磊的声音带了轻颤。

“你……”他们身体贴得很近，几乎能感受到对方的任何动静。赵磊注意到刘也的下体有了反应，而刘也也发现赵磊的后面也开始湿了。

“反应这么大啊。”刘也笑道。

“你不也是。”赵磊反驳。

主要是气氛太好，那微妙的身体接触像水波一样扩大，一步步的接近，让身体自然而然向不可描述的方向反应。

“如果做了，你会不会好受些。”刘也听见赵磊的话微愣，然后笑笑，答，“是。”

赵磊翻起身，将衣服干脆地脱掉，“那来吧。”

“你不介意？”礼貌性还是要推拒一番，但赵磊没答，只探身抱住刘也，赤裸的身体贴在了一起，心跳也贴近了不少。

“你是第一次吗？”刘也理所当然地夺取了主动权，无论是和alpha还是和omega，总是他有经验一点。赵磊没答，只是任由刘也探索密穴——但那里比想象中要好进去。

要么是天赋异禀，要么——

“你最近做过？已经有了固定伴侣？”

“刚做过，有互相帮忙的人。”赵磊老实答，他趴在刘也肩上，像别人对他干过的一样，不断在刘也身上留下痕迹。

“那你真是不怕肾虚。”刘也无语道，但少花点力气总是更好的，本来omega的身体就很好容纳他人进入，他便更不费劲，轻松进来两根手指，开始一点点扩张开来，“你的那个对象是队内的吗？”

“嗯……你别说对象好不好，很奇怪的。”

“那还方便些。”刘也没有理会他的抗议，也没有深究那个人是谁，这着实让赵磊庆幸，不然他很难回答。

大概是出于感谢，赵磊亲密地在刘也的颈窝处蹭了蹭，再摸上去，唇瓣贴在了一起。

赵磊吻得很主动，可能是想要找回些主动权，他揽着刘也，在对方的粘膜与唇舌间扫荡着。注意到他的意图，刘也觉得有点好笑，一边拿自己不是很强的吻技斗争，一边在他身体里探索，找那个让能赵磊颤抖的点。

突然从尾椎那里涨起热潮，赵磊瞬间被刺激地腰一软，倒了下来。刘也在他耳边笑道，“你看，你哥还是你哥。”

……

直到身上的味道全都散了，赵磊才出了刘也的房间。夏之光和翟潇闻在他刚关上房门时，出现在楼道里。见到他，两人均怔愣了下，翟潇闻神色飞快地晦涩一秒，但迅速恢复自如，而夏之光还是一副手足无措的害羞样子，看得翟潇闻有几分恨铁不成钢。

赵磊想起自己一开始来刘也房间的目的，此时看见夏之光便有些尴尬，但他猜夏之光也是为这事而来，他心中叹了口气。

“夏之光，我想告诉你件事，你别太伤心。”

“怎么了？”夏之光抬起头，眼神闪躲。赵磊上前，拉着他的手，把他带到一边咬耳朵。翟潇闻看着赵磊下意识的动作，有些心凉，只能安慰自己习以为常。

“也哥，他因为一些原因，恐怕帮不了你。”赵磊正打算在他反问的时候为他解答。但夏之光还是不如他预料中的反应，一副放下什么重担的样子，轻松起来。

“既然不行，那我先走了。”夏之光匆匆答道，然后拉走了在一旁的翟潇闻，两人离开时头都没有回，这让赵磊不知为何，有些不安。

回到自己的房间，焉栩嘉还没睡，他们基本都是夜猫子，倒也正常。赵磊进来时，他立即注意到了，看了眼时间，焉栩嘉微不可见地蹙了蹙眉。

“你最近回房好晚，有什么事吗？”焉栩嘉关心道，“你本来就睡眠不好，早点休息对身体比较好。”

赵磊一直很难招架焉栩嘉这种关切的眼神，此时更是心虚，“没什么，现在也不算太晚嘛。”

焉栩嘉还想说点什么，门外却传来吵闹声，吸引了两人的注意力。

“怎么了？”赵磊开门，焉栩嘉从床上翻下来，也凑到门口。

“洛洛和让让分化了。”借了一盒抑制剂的任豪恰巧从门口路过。

“他们之间有alpha或者omega？”赵磊问，任豪给了肯定的答案。两个性别的抑制剂从包装看，基本一样，里面才有注释。

“那我刚刚看到震南和他们在一起，如果有alpha的话那不会……”焉栩嘉突然担心起来。

“这个没关系，我也是刚知道南南他是alpha的。”任豪答。

焉栩嘉睁大眼睛，不可置信地看着任豪，然后再往赵磊那边看，希望找到写归属感，却没想到，赵磊点了点头。

“你也知道，那怎么不告诉我？”

“我是alpha这件事也不一定喜欢被宣张啊。”翟潇闻从楼下上来，找去拿抑制剂的任豪，“你咋还聊起天了，不心疼你家洛洛吗？”

“啊，没有……我。”焉栩嘉听见翟潇闻的话，心中莫名有些憋屈，他明明只是想赵磊对他毫无保留而已。

“闻闻你也是alpha？”赵磊惊了，他与翟潇闻对视一眼，希望从中找到谎言的味道。

“是啊，这盒抑制剂是他的。”

“alpha的抑制剂。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章走剧情
> 
> 有微量洛南

四

赵磊和焉栩嘉怀着震惊之心，随着任豪和翟潇闻一起下去看两个刚分化队友的情况。这下，队里只剩焉栩嘉一个未分化的，一路上，他心里莫名有些不确定感，于是一直紧紧贴着赵磊。

客厅里坐着四个人，何洛洛乖乖缩在周震南旁边，但明显看得出来处于发情期，现在应该是被周震南对信息素压制住了。而张颜齐和赵让坐在一旁，关注着他们的情况。

“何洛洛是alpha，赵让是beta？”焉栩嘉大概猜到了，但没人回答，任豪和翟潇闻急急上去把抑制剂递给旁边周震南，周震南干脆利落地给何洛洛打了一针，让他恢复正常。

姚琛，夏之光和刘也一起从楼上下来，这样差不多就全员到齐了。客厅里挤着一堆人，心里面都揣着不同的心思。

“发生什么了？”姚琛刚洗完澡，被热气蒸得有些迷糊。他是beta，闻不到空气中的信息素。

“刚刚我们在打游戏，洛洛和让让突然分化了，一个alpha，一个beta，你猜是哪个？”状况平稳下来，张颜齐也有了心思开玩笑。

“真的假的？我压何洛洛alpha，”夏之光手臂搭在姚琛肩上，替他回答，“一看我们宁哥的肌肉就肯定是alpha。”

“得了吧，你就是看见了洛洛旁边那盒抑制剂，”姚琛举报，“周震南你别藏了。”

“切，何洛洛你看看你，有什么好藏的，”周震南若无其事地把盒子掏出来，还栽赃给何洛洛，“张颜齐你问的这么没有水平，应该问是alpha还是omega。”

“诶，周震南你这就不对了……”

“我们团里含alpha量简直超标，一半以上都是alpha吧？”焉栩嘉搂着赵磊 肩膀，打断这段即将开始的激烈“争吵”，“以前我都不知道震南和潇闻居然是alpha。”

“啥，翟潇闻你也是alpha？”张颜齐震惊了，用眼神向翟潇闻本人确认后，与姚琛四目交流了一下自己的意料之外。

“那现在不就剩嘉嘉一个人还没有分化嘛。”赵磊插了一句。

“焉栩嘉你要努力分化成omega啊，稀释一下我们团alpha浓度啊。”翟潇闻开玩笑道。

“去你的，我是要成为大猛A的男人。”焉栩嘉笑着轻推了翟潇闻一下。

“诶，要是也哥突然说他也是alpha，那我真是，世界观都要毁灭了。”张颜齐跟着吐槽团内的与众不同，刘也在一旁笑得尴尬。

周震南刚才突然开始若有所思，但在一旁的何洛洛和赵让都没有注意到。

“我们团好歹也得那么有一个香香软软的omega吧？”翟潇闻大声说，有几个人纷纷点头，还有喊“那得吧”的。

“那个，等一下，我有些话想说。”周震南突然开口，打断他们开始火热的聊天。

“怎么了？”任豪一直关心着何洛洛，也自然而然注意到刚才有些严肃的周震南。

“我觉得吧，我们现在都是一个团的，不如开诚布公地谈一下自己的第二性别，以后我们的相处也可能会更自在一些。”周震南的视线扫过一圈人，在赵磊和刘也的脸上顿了几秒，发现两人都表情都有些不太好，连忙继续下去。

“这样说吧，刚才也不是发生了这样的事嘛，我们对某些团员的第二性别产生了误判。”

“这样的揣测，我觉得有可能，影响到我们之间的相处，影响对待某些成员的方式，我觉得这样不太合适。”

“是，我觉得南南说的挺好，我之前以为翟潇闻是omega，有的时候都不太敢碰他。”任豪站出来支持他，而翟潇闻听见任豪的话，轻哼了一声，但谁也没听见。

“我觉得相互公布第二性别也不错。”姚琛自然而然跟上了周震南的想法，赵让不太懂，但听周震南说得有道理便点点头，焉栩嘉和张颜齐还是一脸犹疑，不太赞同的样子。

“这样吧，我现在差不多知道了我们全部成员的第二性别，那我报出来，没报错你们就点点头吧。”

周震南一副坚持的样子，之前态度不定的夏之光和翟潇闻，便顺着他点了头。

赵磊低声在焉栩嘉耳旁说了什么，焉栩嘉表情不太好，朝赵磊摇摇头，但最后还是没说什么。张颜齐看到焉栩嘉放弃开口质疑，只深深注视两人，也没说话。其他人没什么反应，只有刘也眉头蹙了一下，又放开，想着要不干脆公开自己的体质。

“我，何洛洛，张颜齐，夏之光，翟潇闻，还有豪哥是alpha。”被点到名的人点了点头，但气氛不是很好，周震南像是没有注意到一样，继续下去。

“然后姚琛，赵让……还有也哥，磊哥，”他顿了顿，“都是beta。”

“嘉哥未分化。”

夏之光，刘也和赵磊有些疑惑地看着他，而翟潇闻，张颜齐和任豪笑着摇摇头，只剩何洛洛，姚琛，赵让迷茫地坐着。

“我们团，连一个omega都没有，翟潇闻你刚才立什么flag啊！”焉栩嘉迅速接上周震南的话。

“焉栩嘉我的flag倒不倒就看你的了，”翟潇闻笑道，“我们整个团A里A气的。”

“看你的了嘉嘉，”张颜齐附和道，后面的夏之光甚至大声喊了句“加油，焉栩嘉”。

“不不不……拒绝三连”焉栩嘉躲在赵磊后面慌忙拒绝，“要是没什么事了我和赵磊先走了。”

焉栩嘉把赵磊生拉硬扯走了，夏之光翟潇闻也紧随其后。

“那我和洛洛也走了，今晚我给孩子科普一下生理知识。”任豪揽着何洛洛，朝他们挥挥手。

何洛洛的脸上突然有些失望，“豪哥，我想南南给我讲。”

“啥？”任豪感觉自己长辈的尊严受创，“你这……还有雏鸟情节？”

周震南在一旁捂着嘴笑得浑身颤抖，姚琛和张颜齐也放肆地嘲笑他。

“张颜齐我跟你讲，养白菜多年的老农白菜被挖了就是任豪现在的样子。”

“震惊，某男团成员分化当天竟说出这种话。”

“我太惨了，太惨了。”任豪嘴角抽了下，拉着何洛洛走了。

“我都没有想到磊哥也哥是beta诶。”何洛洛知道自己说错话，聪明地岔开话题，“但是他们听到的时候表情都好奇怪啊。”

今天大概是何洛洛世界观重塑的一天。

“确实挺让我意外的，”任豪刚才还有一瞬间怀疑刘也给自己有关赵磊第二性别的信息是否作伪，但思来想去，应该还是真的，不然他要自我怀疑了。

“话说豪哥你为什么知道翟潇闻是alpha的啊？”何洛洛好奇，之前他突然发情时，其他人的抑制剂都正好不够了，是任豪先开口问的翟潇闻。

“这没什么，偶尔沟通的时候聊到了。”

“那他为什么就告诉你不告诉我啊？”何洛洛还在喋喋不休，任豪只好威胁他翻刚才他不选自己的旧账，何洛洛才压抑了自己的好奇心。

客厅里，姚琛先走了，见没人，张颜齐走到周震南旁边，同他搭话。

“吓死我了，刚刚我还以为你要把他们的性别真的说出来。”张颜齐刚才一直在想，要是omega的性别被暴露，那alpha与之相处会产生顾虑，周震南倒好，直接给他们之间的关系挂上了一层心照不宣的薄帘，轻松能揭开，但没人会揭开。

“你也知道有人是……”周震南闭了嘴。

“beta，挺不错，”张颜齐站了起来，打算回房间，“我还知道你和赵磊……关系不错。”

周震南愣了一下，立即反应过来他的意指，还要反问，就被张颜齐打断了。

“赵磊他对你还挺不错的，你最好多帮他注意一下身边的人。”

“这不废话吗脏颜切，你说话怎么突然这么弯弯绕绕的。”周震南搞不懂他的意思，有些暴躁。

“我不能说，说了就完了，这真是为你好。”张颜齐满脸无奈，摊摊手，无辜地让周震南哑口无言。

楼上焉栩嘉和赵磊已经收拾收拾打算睡觉了，他们俩从刚才上来，还没有说一句话。但焉栩嘉已经悄悄盯了赵磊很久，最后终于忍不住开口问。

“赵磊。”

“嗯？”

“你希望我分化成什么性别，alpha，beta还是omega。”从刚才起，焉栩嘉都有些惶惶的。

“我？”赵磊一边收拾衣服，一边说，“当然是alpha，beta也挺好。”

“你为什么这么想？”焉栩嘉坐在床沿，抬眼看着赵磊，他心中莫名有股激动在全身流动，“当omega陪你也可以。”

“你分化又不是我能控制的，”赵磊笑道，“我还没那么神通广大。”

“但要说原因的话，大概是alpha和beta更轻松一点吧，虽然新的抑制剂开发之后，改变了一些观念，但一些对omega的成见还是一时间比较难改变的，我希望你轻松一点。”

“哦。”这个回答很关心他，没有任何不对，但焉栩嘉有些失落，抬手撩了撩过长头发，目光不知盯在哪里，一副深思的样子。

隔壁是夏之光和翟潇闻，他们还像往常一样没什么睡意，但不像往常那样气氛轻松。

“何洛洛还有赵让已经分化了，焉栩嘉也差不多快乐吧？你要不再快点，就没机会了。”翟潇闻对扮鸵鸟的夏之光十分无奈，“你也不想耽搁训练吧？”

“可赵磊已经有了周震南了，一个omega怎么能有两个alpha，我们又不是做一次就能解决的，要临时标记啊。”

翟潇闻笑了，他知道夏之光心理上快要接受自己的建议了。

“怎么不可以，蜂后体质的话就可以，赵磊就是，刘也原来也是，这其实也不算稀有。”

蜂后体质是近几年来随着新抑制剂的使用后，产生在部分omega身上的，他们不受alpha的标记所控制，不论是临时标记还是终身标记，能像alpha一样进行多次，自身也能选择是否被标记。

“你怎么知道？”夏之光觉得有些奇怪，他对翟潇闻居然比他还熟悉赵磊这件事产生了极大的疑问。

“你问我原因？”翟潇闻笑笑，“我觉得你不会感兴趣。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章狗血
> 
> 主410610
> 
> 有310910
> 
> 我高估自己了hhhh610只能下章再搞
> 
> 一点都不香的car

五

“你最好别说出去。”

“……怎么可能。”

夏之光今天开始心情低落，知道赵磊的事，以及发情期的困扰让他闷闷不乐一天。

他的队友们不少都有注意到他的异常，尤其是最近一直有在关注他的赵磊。他多次想要和夏之光谈谈，但是都被刻意避开，有几次都被焉栩嘉怀疑了。

而这一切，做了推手的人都收入眼底。

算着夏之光的心理防线已经被自己遮遮掩掩透露的事实，践踏得只剩残骸。翟潇闻将他一个人抛在房间，自己去找那个最关键的人物了。

其实看见夏之光即使得知了那些事，但也坚持拒绝找赵磊帮忙时，翟潇闻有点心虚，他做这事确实有些过分的私心。为什么他面对月光失色时，还能不产生其他想法呢？也对，他和自己又不一样，不论是在赵磊身边的位置，还是对赵磊的认识。

在厨房，翟潇闻找到了赵磊。那个人戴着眼镜，身着一件轻垮的白衬衫，他这样的确很有气质，尤其是他现在还在泡咖啡。厨房的灯散着暖黄的光，四周晕上了温柔的颜色。

“磊哥，你在泡咖啡啊？”翟潇闻从后面靠近他，胸膛有一下没一下地碰在赵磊对瘦削的背上。赵磊感觉他站在自己身后，莫名给他带来一丝空间被压迫的窒息感。

“你来厨房干嘛？冰箱里没什么能吃的。”

“在你心里我就是这样的吗？我专门来找你诶。”翟潇闻又绕到他旁边，看着他把咖啡倒入杯中，三个瓷杯整齐排列在桌上。

“找我干嘛，蹭咖啡吗？这些都是有主的，你没机会了。”赵磊假装要护住那几个杯子的样子。

“是夏之光的事。”翟潇闻轻声说，还带有些撒娇的意味。他注意到赵磊的神色变了，“你应该知道吧，他发情期到了，现在窝在屋里不出来呢。”

“你不打算帮帮他吗？”

翟潇闻盯着赵磊的眼睛，他在里面看见了动摇与犹豫。

“但是我已经……”赵磊想拒绝，他一想到自己与这么多人都发生过关系，在他自己的认知中，这是件难以接受的事，甚至让他对自己感觉害怕。但他必须帮忙，他也想要帮忙，夏之光的问题总要解决，而现在似乎只有自己能办到。

——要不，问问也哥豪哥，找些其他办法来解决？更何况光光也不一定情愿对象是自己。

注意到赵磊有逃避的倾向，翟潇闻有些着急，甚至忍不住释放出了alpha的信息素，但他信息素对味道像白开水一样，太淡了，赵磊居然闻不出什么威胁感。

“不要因为磊磊是beta就瞎放信息素啊，”任豪在厨房门口，扶着半开的门，满脸笑意看着他们，“不过是beta以外的性别，也不一定闻得到吧？”

翟潇闻脸色变了，但他满脸尴尬中莫名带些可怜与落寞，让赵磊看了有些心疼，轻轻拍他肩膀安慰，更让任豪佩服他这与生俱来惹人喜爱的天赋。他低着头，抓着赵磊的手委屈地晃晃。

“豪总下次也要记得不要因为刻板印象认错别人的第二性别。”他没看任豪的脸色，但翟潇闻知道，那人的神色一定不自在，“那磊哥我先走了，等一下你一定要来我们房间啊！”

“啊？”翟潇闻不容分说，直接默认赵磊同意他的请求，然后便略过了门口的任豪，离开了。赵磊本来就很迷茫于他和任豪的对话，此刻看着他的背影，还有些不知所措。

“怎么了，他叫你去干嘛？”待翟潇闻走远了，任豪开口问。

“没什么，就一些声乐的练习。”赵磊漫不经心地随口扯谎，犹豫不定和迷茫笼罩在他心口。

“如果他要求的不合理，我帮你和他说说。”他神色异样地过于明显，任豪虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但一个omega大晚上单独进alpha的房间怎么看都不对劲，他可不想自己的目标先被别人收获。

“不用了不用了，我们之间没你想的那样，发生矛盾之类的。”赵磊又想起他来厨房的目的，把咖啡推出来，热腾腾的雾与醇厚的香味浮在空中，使厨房更有了一种居家的氛围，“任总点的咖啡。”

“我本来是来偷师的，但看起来没赶上啊。”任豪接过了咖啡，没喝，只看着赵磊不移眼。这杯咖啡是他特意拜托赵磊帮他煮的，尽管他并不太需要。

“这有什么好偷师的，”赵磊笑了，““下次你可以和我一起，也没啥特别讲究的。””

“那就不用了，你会做就够了。”

“啊？”

“我们团有一个会做就够了。”任豪尝了一口咖啡，但眼神还是若有若无放在赵磊身上，这让赵磊不知从何而起开始紧张。

“那还是算了，如果没什么事，我就先回房间了，”赵磊端起两杯咖啡，朝任豪点了点头，绕开他走出厨房。任豪盯着他他的背影，想着那两杯咖啡，考虑自己需不需要加强攻势。

晚些时候，赵磊还是敲响了隔壁的门。像是迫不及待似的，门被打开了，翟潇闻满意地看着他，轻轻牵着他的手，将赵磊引进了幽暗的房间。

“记得锁门。”赵磊恍惚地带上门，心脏跳得活泼。

夏之光的床上是一只白色的蛹，里面的alpha将自己封闭在里面哭泣。这是他发情期时的情绪，和大部分暴躁的alpha不一样。他哭的很凶，又很安静，他在为什么而哭呢？以前不知道，但此刻一定是为了走向他所不理解方向的关系而哭吧。

赵磊走近他，拍拍那只蛹，温柔地将他从中剥离出来，一张被泪痕染花的脸出现在他面前，他哭得一直是这么大开大合，可看出个性率直。旁边响起抽纸声，翟潇闻拿着一叠纸细细将他脸上的泪水擦干。

“磊哥，我好难受。”夏之光泪眼汪汪地看着赵磊，他浑身都是信息素的味道，从被子中炸出来像是焦烟肆虐，翟潇闻不让他用抑制剂，“你帮我想想办法行吗。”

“办法不就在这里吗？”翟潇闻将纸团扔入纸篓，然后绕到赵磊身后，抱住他，将手探入赵磊的衬衫。

“闻闻？”赵磊有些慌。

“如果没有我引导，他肯定不会主动。”翟潇闻凑到他耳边说，而夏之光抱着被子，视线都不知道放在哪里。

“我自己来。”

有第三者在场，无论如何都会很尴尬。这会自己一定很多余，翟潇闻无声地笑道，但想想自己也的确得寸进尺。但他脸上还是一副委屈的无辜大学生的样子，哄得赵磊轻抚他的手臂，安慰了他一下。

“那我去浴室，夏铁钢你要好好干啊。”翟潇闻无所谓道，但惹得夏之光脸红透了，赵磊手足无措，浑身尴尬。

浴室里什么都能听到，包括赵磊温柔的劝解，夏之光的别扭，他能想象赵磊是如何把自己的身体展开给那个发情期的alpha，年轻的alpha又是如何在信息素的诱导下，接受了友人的一腔好意。

翟潇闻知道自己在嫉妒，他也很坦诚的承认这个事实。他嫉妒夏之光与赵磊对关系，嫉妒夏之光的体质。

如果也是这种体质的alpha的话，会不会也能直接获得这个入场券，如果自己不是信息素残缺、繁殖能力相对较差的所谓“劣等”alpha，是不是能有更多竞争机会？说到底，这种发情期猛烈的alpha也没有比自己天赋强到哪里，为什么会被歧视呢？

他听到隐忍的喘息声，赵磊声音好听在这方面也能体现出来。夏之光是第一次，又处于不冷静的状态，赵磊一直在引导他，断断续续的说话声，加上说话的内容，让人遐想纷飞。

他听见赵磊让夏之光慢慢进入自己的身体，扩张应该是他自己随意做的，不然为什么会在猛地被进入时发出惊呼。

夏之光开始不理智了吧？omega的体内一定很舒服，那快感能让他暂时放下心中的拒绝，随着本性猛冲进去。他的腰很好，体力很好，他会扣住赵磊的腰，一下一下进去，将湿漉漉却还在分泌液体的私处，搅得更加糟糕。不然自己怎么会听到高亢的呻吟一下一下响起，他的低吟浅唱总是被打断。

信息素在空气中几乎被搅成了散发浓烈情爱味的液体，逼迫得翟潇闻几乎要窒息。

不出意料的，他感受到自己的身体有了反应。翟潇闻脱离地滑倒在铺满冰凉瓷砖的地面上，他急急解开了自己的裤头，即使坐倒的地方再怎么冷漠，也没有停下宣泄手中的欲望。

夏之光结束了他的妄想。

翟潇闻开始了他的妄想。

“好了吗？”

说这话时，翟潇闻已经出来了，他倚在门口，神色自如。但赵磊的脸立即蹿红，自己与夏之光的性事应当是被翟潇闻听得一清二楚，他也可以听到翟潇闻在浴室里自慰的声音。

赵磊不敢想象翟潇闻的心思，只能拿出这属于alpha的正常反应说服自己，可他自己分明知道，他心里有什么坚持的东西碎了。好在翟潇闻目前没什么异样的表现，让赵磊感觉一切都是自己的多心，也让他暂时找个理由假装什么都不知道。

夏之光睡着了，第一次干这种事，他总是不得要领，耗了不少力气才让自己和哥哥舒服。上位又更累，他一开始也哭了很久，一射出来便犯困，赵磊也累的不行。

他射在了赵磊里面，但是没有关系，没有终身标记，omega是不会怀孕的。但有东西在里面总是不舒服的。

“闻闻，我借下浴室。”赵磊尴尬地说。

“那不然磊哥今天就睡我们房间吧？我帮你和嘉哥说。”其实他已经发了消息给焉栩嘉，并且忽略了对方的不赞成。

“还是算了，嘉嘉会担心的。”怎么想，一个omega和两个alpha同睡一室都是很不同寻常，更何况，一个还是刚和他发生关系，另一个似乎也有些心思的。赵磊不觉得自己心有这么大。

“那不重要，我觉得你也不能自己把里面的东西弄出来，你要让焉栩嘉帮忙吗？”翟潇闻玩味地笑着，“而且你也要对我负责啊，你总不能装作什么都不知道吧。”

赵磊感到一股危险的气息，但抬头一看仿佛是错觉。翟潇闻还是平常的表情，眼中全是那种令人心软的光，但他手却不安分，抓着赵磊的手就往自己胯下送。

“你……别了吧。”

“你好过分，为什么我不可以，你明明都可以接受那么……夏之光。”翟潇闻栽在赵磊肩上，带着哭腔说着撒娇的话，但手却极其不老实，隔着裤子揉赵磊已经被夏之光弄得一塌糊涂的小穴。

“唔……但你和他又不一样”赵磊只觉得晕乎乎地，又被他的声音所打动，身体逐渐屈服于翟潇闻的小动作，勾住他的肩膀，但嘴还在倔强。

“有什么不一样，你进来时，看到我没有直接出去时，早就该想到现在的结局了吧？你根本就是很享受，一直在欲擒故纵吧。”

赵磊已经听不见他的话了，只靠在他的肩上，低低喘息，“你轻点……”

翟潇闻像故作凶猛的小兽一样，吻住他的唇角，打断他的话，将他拖入情网。手机被扔到床上，又震了几下，没人在意。

隔壁房，焉栩嘉咬着下唇，焦躁地等翟潇闻回信息，但他清楚，不太可能了。一个omega在两个alpha的房间待一晚上，他不敢细想。但他又不敢相信，那个omega是他的赵磊。

床头柜的两个咖啡杯上面沾着些咖啡渍，让瓷白的杯子被污染，在昏暗的灯光下，分外碍眼。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主610310
> 
> 有410
> 
> 算是，走上主线了？
> 
> （其实根本没有什么主线而言吧？）

六

浴室的门被反手关上，狭小的空间，不断传唱这干脆利落的声音。

他们在这逼仄处痴缠，几乎忘却周遭。笼头被拧开，液体飞溅起来，又蜿蜒地，顺着无暇的白璧，在地面留下水渍。混杂着信息素这最原始的气味，连最纯净的液体，都染上熟透的香味。

已经皱巴巴的衬衫被垫在身下，光影的每一次颤动，都有水声以及黏膜被摩擦的声音，衬衫吸收了不属于它的重量，摸起来粘腻湿润。水又溢出来了，沾湿了连接的地方，细窄的暖流被糊成一片一片，那亲密无间之处，潮湿得不成样子。

尽管夏夜有些焦躁，但浴室依旧充斥这凉薄的气息，坐在如此冰凉的瓷砖上，的确不好受。翟潇闻用手抚摸着赵磊的后背，紧紧地将他扣在怀里。大概是这样就不会冷了吧，这样就能更接近了吧。

翟潇闻有一双很漂亮的手，令人赞叹，连上下抚弄赵磊的性器时，都能将一种优雅的美感诠释；他也有一张与之匹配的、惹人喜爱的脸蛋，粉丝为之着迷，他一清二楚；他有一把能惊艳四座的好嗓子，唱歌悦耳，说话天生像撒娇；他性格讨人喜欢，即能俘获不少女孩，也能与男性好好相处；他不会不知道自己的利器。

你看，我多棒啊，我是理所应当得到所有人的喜爱的那个，不是吗？

但你为什么不看看我？不是那样，不是那种最廉价的温柔。

身下的人用手捂着眼睛，咬着下唇拒绝直抒自己的反应。那双漂亮的手在赵磊身上点火，他的身体却坦诚地诉说自己的欢愉与渴望。明明自己和夏之光做的也没差，甚至比他有些野蛮的交合更温柔许多，到底为什么呢？

到底差在哪里，才会一点余光都分不到，你不是和那么多人都可以的吗？

他把赵磊拉起来，又翻过来压在镜子前，从后面进入他，这样似乎会更深一点。

“闻闻？”一下子靠在冰凉的镜面，这可没什么舒服，尤其是胸前挺立的两粒，更被刺激得又疼，又带有些快感。

“磊哥。”翟潇闻瘪了瘪嘴，从后面靠在他肩上，“你是不是看不见我？”

“怎么可能……你在说什么？”赵磊只能从镜子中看着翟潇闻，他得了喘息的机会，笑着回答他。

“你真的不知道吗？”翟潇闻敛着眸，神色毫无波澜。

赵磊是慕强的，一双如水的桃花眼盯着前辈时，总是炙热的，胶着的。但自己并不是他所仰慕的强者。他也不是不会将满眸的柔光分自己些；他总会轻柔地注视着像自己一样，又或者不如自己的，将最泛滥的温柔均分，不让他们再进一步。自己会特别一点：他们是同一个公司的，两个月的形影不离，总要亲切些。恰恰是这隔靴搔痒的距离，让他卡在最若即若离的距离，难以抽离。

但为什么，他总能看到，别人拥有机会再进一步呢？

面前是镜子，他可以看见赵磊的脸，上面沾满汗水和情欲。对着镜中的脸，他伸手帮他擦了擦，皮肤的触感温暖而真实。

“我平时就是这么看你的你知道吗？”

“什么？”赵磊双眸迷蒙，翟潇闻一动不动卡在他身体里，太让他难过了。

“没啥。”翟潇闻闷闷地，有些委屈地这样说，然后一头扎在赵磊的后颈处，蹭蹭，再留下印记。

他似乎是白费工夫。但究其本源，他的谋划也达不到他最心底所想达到的目的，亦或是他本来就放弃了这个目的，只是为了简单的报复而已。

但翟潇闻一点都感觉不到，心结解开的感受。

赵磊本来就有点累了，身心交加的那种。于是翟潇闻刚泄在他里面，结束这次后，倦意立即爬了上来，他竟倒头直接睡了。好在赵磊轻，翟潇闻还是有那个自信搬动他。

浴室里响起了水声，梦里落起了雨。夏之光从沉沉的梦中清醒，浑身像在沉重的泥潭中泡过一遭，湿漉漉的，全是汗水。月光将他笼罩，窗外可以看见光，一道混浊的光。

他的头很闷，昏昏沉沉的，思维迟钝，但他通体都有种解脱的轻松，每一个细胞都安分，不再喧嚣。

自己脱离了发情期，难不成一天的失落只是在梦境中拾捡悲伤？他探索着梦境，层层叠叠的泡沫逐渐散开，他看见拯救自己的王子，一身白衬衫，将自己从情绪都沉浮中扯出，他出来了，他清醒了，他看见了，王子的白衬衫解开，有一片雪地的梅。

啊，他并不是身处梦境，而是在挖掘回忆。

赵磊，他打开了自己的身体，为自己解决了发情期。

浴室里面，灯亮着，夏之光打开门探索里面的光景。水声已经停了很久，久得雾气都不剩分毫，还剩残存的水渍，贴在池壁。翟潇闻将最后一滴水珠从赵磊身上擦净，那白璧般的身体上，如自己记忆中，是星星点点的落花。

“我……我和磊哥……”夏之光呐呐道，声音是这么软弱无力。

“你不会翻脸不认人吧？”翟潇闻满不在乎地问他，夏之光觉得他问的这话无情极了，但总是会让他浑身不自在。

“你为什么要帮我。”半晌，夏之光问道，他好奇很久了，没有理由的行为是不可能存在的。

“帮你就帮你，不用太感激我。”翟潇闻莽撞地绕开了这个话题。他揽着睡得沉沉的赵磊，要把他带离浴室。

他自己的目的是否到达，他不知道，他的心情是否会更好，他不知道。他甚至理解不通自己的意图，是为了更彻底的推他入深海，还是让自己也化作深海。但一切已经在自己幼稚的冲动和谋划中发生了，再也不可能挽回。

“那我和磊哥……以后怎么。”夏之光的声音越来越低，他第一次觉得自己这么没主见。

“磊哥是beta啊。”翟潇闻朝他笑了，然后绕过他，把赵磊放在自己床上，收拾了，便要去睡了，“大家规则都守得很好，你也能办到吧？”

夏之光低着头，怔在原地许久。

昨天夏之光的情绪低落，而今天轮到了焉栩嘉。有人问他，他便说自己一晚没睡着，有点烦躁。

原本不作表情，便自带生人勿近气息的小孩，此时更有不自觉的凶狠。不过说实话，这种凶狠更类似于幼猫护食散发的那种，也怪不得翟潇闻两三句便要撩拨他一下。

练习室汗味很重，男性的汗量有时候的确夸张。在体力的压榨下，甚至有不少人漏出来些信息素。焉栩嘉闻着空气中的味道，皱了皱眉头。

休息的间隙，大家都散落在练习室各个角落里。有人随意地躺在地上，像条会起伏的死鱼，还有人对着镜子小幅度练习，焉栩嘉像往常那般，凑到赵磊旁边，和他窝在一角，一起沉默，一起漫无目的地盯着天花板。

早上焉栩嘉一直在找机会和赵磊单独相处，但几乎靠近不了他，其中少不了赵磊本人的逃避，也有翟潇闻的阻拦。

他焦躁了一个晚上，思考翟潇闻和赵磊对关系。焉栩嘉甚至都很难说清楚，自己闻到那件熟悉的衬衫上隐约附着的气味，与翟潇闻相似时，心情到底是如何。

“你和翟潇闻，昨天在他们房间里干了什么？”焉栩嘉目不转睛地盯着赵磊，但对方只低着头，赵磊瘦削得过头，一副这样的表情，简直像摆出来让他心疼的。

“你一定要这样吗，赵磊，我以为我们的关系够好。”终于，焉栩嘉耐不下这冗长的沉默，摆出来一点威胁的意思。

赵磊感受到了他有些失望的目光时，几乎要颤抖起来。他实在害怕焉栩嘉的目光，他担不起那双眼里任何的负面情绪。赵磊想回应，可他不知道怎么回应。他不敢说狠话拒绝他，更不敢让真正的经过被他所知。赵磊面对焉栩嘉，只能仓皇逃窜，正因为焉栩嘉在他生命中太重了。

令人窒息的气氛被队长的声音打断，他们起身开始新一轮练习。

“你真的觉得难以启齿的话，可以不和我说，”焉栩嘉在动身时，抓住了赵磊的手腕，这样说道。而当赵磊回头看他时，他又补充，“但是我希望你能告诉我一切。”

赵磊落荒而逃。

显然，从赵磊那里很难套出什么信息，焉栩嘉也不觉得从翟潇闻那里能抠出事情全貌，最后焉栩嘉打定主意在夏之光身上。

四年的队友情，再加上焉栩嘉对这个人性格的了解，夏之光确实是最合适的人。而夏之光也不负他的期待，当焉栩嘉一问他昨晚的事，夏之光脸色都变了，手足无措，说话也磕磕绊绊。

“没什么……就，普通地，交流了一下。”夏之光实在不会撒谎。

“交流什么？”焉栩嘉都觉得好笑了。

“对不起，我只是找了磊哥帮忙解决发情期……嗯，做完了全套。”最后夏之光垂头丧气地坦白，面对焉栩嘉，他实在心虚。

“那难道没有其他办法吗……”焉栩嘉也知道夏之光的体质，一时也无可奈何，他有些不快，但也无从不满，“翟潇闻也在场吗？”

“嗯，但他应该没对磊哥做什么，还帮睡着的磊哥换了衣服。”

这点焉栩嘉将信将疑，但大概过程他已经知道了，也没有打算再为难夏之光。

好歹赵磊没有背叛他，和夏之光的事，虽然自己不爽，但思来想去，他也没有反对的理由，徒给自己添堵。焉栩嘉。打算回房间和赵磊坦白一下，和他好好谈谈，把心结解开了就好。

“话说，你知道吗，翟潇闻和我说……”看着焉栩嘉即将离开的身影，夏之光犹豫了一会，还是打算把自己一直的疑惑向焉栩嘉求答，他其实一直不太相信翟潇闻告诉他的这件事，“磊哥已经和很多人做过了，而且……也不只是因为发情期的问题……这是真的吗？”

焉栩嘉的脸色倏忽变了，他心底炸起惊雷。他之前就一直有怀疑，虽说夏之光也是向他求助，但他已经信了三分。焉栩嘉知道赵磊最近有意在疏远自己，不再时刻和自己黏在一起，但他完全是什么原因。

如此，是不是就有解答了呢？


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主310910
> 
> 新的支线上线啦！

七

一步错，步步错。

赵磊回头将自己的一切选择回顾了一遍，再反复推敲，居然找不到任何一个可以达成完美结局的切入点——最多，能避免自己和翟潇闻的纵情吧。

他想，也许焉栩嘉早点分化便不会造成如今的结果，但刚才张颜齐的反问打碎了他的幻想。

“焉栩嘉分化了，你会选他吗？”

从张颜齐的房间出来后，他本来畅快许多，起码赵磊想起来，自己过多的感情也不必交付与每段关系上。有的只是交易，有的算是放纵。

但目前最难的题尚未解决：焉栩嘉。每走远一点，他心便沉重一点，要给焉栩嘉一个合适的交代，实在很难。

他的胃有点坠坠的，难受。赵磊不可避免产生退缩，尤其是他想象焉栩嘉知道一切后对他的态度，便只能在心里疯狂埋怨自己。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

这时候任豪从转角出来，他拦住了赵磊。此刻，赵磊居然心中松了口气，似乎这样一拖，便能拖一辈子似的。

任豪总觉得在翟潇闻知道很多，但自己也并不能从他口中多挖掘什么，最后只东敲西打得了一星半点关于赵磊的事，好歹同寝的夏之光比较好套话，他面前拼凑出来事情的轮廓。这会正好看见了赵磊，不如就直接问问本人好了。

“没什么，就是有点头晕。”赵磊最近的确不舒服，有时会一副有气无力的样子。

“你怎么从张颜齐的房间出来了。”任豪一边问，一边不动声色扶住他。据他所知道的信息，赵磊似乎与很多alpha都保持了一定的关系，但好在大多数都是合作关系，那么他现在从张颜齐的房间出来……

“这不是，最近会和他学点freestyle嘛？”赵磊这话倒也没说错，除此之外他也常常找张颜齐聊聊天。

“哦……好学是好事。”任豪握住他的手腕，把他拉近，然后伸手捂住赵磊的额头探了探，“也没发烧，怎么脸色这么差？”

“没什么，”原本放松了一点，赵磊这下又因为任豪这过分亲近的举动而紧张起来，不自在地，想从任豪的范围逃离。

“你要是太累了，可以来找我。”注意到赵磊对反应，任豪将自己有点侵犯他舒适区的行为收敛了，保持距离朝赵磊笑道。赵磊不知道他意指些什么，总觉得有些暧昧。

“嗯。”

走廊传来第三个人的脚步声，两三秒那人便来了。

“赵磊，你怎么在这里，我找你好久了。”焉栩嘉静静站在那里，看不出什么喜怒，却让赵磊有些害怕。

“豪哥，我和磊哥先走了。”他保持着礼貌，但动作不容分说直接牵着赵磊要走。

这气氛显然不对劲，任豪觉得不妙，想要阻拦，但他隐约在焉栩嘉身上闻到了一种味道，基于一个alpha的本能，他想他还是不要触这个霉头，何况他不觉得焉栩嘉会对赵磊做什么过头的事。就算现在拱手让人，也不代表，最后胜者不是自己。

当然，他现在需要和张颜齐确认一下。

而焉栩嘉一路上一言不发，甚至没有回头看一眼赵磊，只是紧紧抓着他的手。

把梨房的门关上，便只剩两个人对峙着。灯用了很久，带着朦胧地亮着，赵磊胡思乱想着，是不是该换灯泡了。

“手没被抓痛吧，我刚才一不小心用大了点力。”焉栩嘉意外地没什么怒意的样子，只是面无表情。他甚至牵起赵磊的手，帮他挽起袖子，仔细观察了下。

“啊？”赵磊有些意外，抬头怔愣着看焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉的眼睛可能不是他最漂亮的一件身体部件，但赵磊却是最喜欢的。那双眼睛每次看向他的时候，总是亮亮的，有不染世俗的光，让他几乎无法抽离。现在也是，焉栩嘉的眼睛里还充满软绵绵的期盼，有着几乎能融化他的光与热。

他真是太好了。

“你是不是想不要我了？”焉栩嘉坚信，他无论如何都和赵磊互为首选，但想想，其实最近而言，如果没有他主动确认的话，焉栩嘉总有预感赵磊有些不敢选他。

“嘉嘉你是不是想多了，我只是一晚没在房里歇……”这话显然不是时候，还正巧翘起了焉栩嘉怀疑的开头。

“他们是alpha，你是omega。”赵磊也意识自己说错了话，闭嘴低头，眼神闪躲。焉栩嘉则抱住了他，靠着他的肩膀，在他耳边说，“你是不是不相信我才选他们的？”

“我只是帮光光……”这个借口，赵磊自己都觉得心虚。

“是吗，但是他也不是唯一一个不是吗？”焉栩嘉淡定地开口，听到这话，赵磊立即明白焉栩嘉大概知道了不少东西，咬紧下唇，慌张了起来。

“嘉嘉，我们就当普通的朋友不行吗？”赵磊的嗓音温柔得不行，里面充满无奈，甚至有哄着焉栩嘉的意思。

“不好。”焉栩嘉抬起眼，眼神已经没有之前的清明，而且浑身开始发热。刚才还能被自欺为错觉的味道，彻底发散起来，浓郁起来。

焉栩嘉分化成了alpha。

他咬住了赵磊的腺体，将他推到在床上，极富侵略性的信息素充满了逼仄 空间。赵磊开始颤抖，心中的负罪感不允许他反抗，但他还是努力冷静着，尽管泪水一下子从眼角滑落。

“你别哭，”焉栩嘉抬手擦去赵磊眼角挂着的泪花，稍微松开他一点。他是有些失去理智了，但焉栩嘉清楚自己不会强迫他的，更何况做这样的事也不能得到什么补偿，“明明你这样子，我才是最大的受害者。”

“对不起……”虽说赵磊体质受alpha的影响较小，但刚才焉栩嘉的攻击性太强，再加之初次发情的凶猛，也足以让赵磊发抖。

“你别撒谎，我问你，你就回答我，好不好？”焉栩嘉一下一下摸着赵磊的后颈，贴着他的腺体，似是安慰，似是警告。

“嗯。”赵磊闷声道，他也想不到焉栩嘉这么快就开始充分利用alpha的先天优势了。

“你是不是做好准备离开我了。”焉栩嘉。以前就察觉一些蛛丝马迹，但他不吝任何一个机会，维持着表面的和平，而现在显然是爆发了。

赵磊是个没有安全感的人，在对一段关系失去绝对的把握后，便想着抢先离开，以免受伤。

他其实是相信焉栩嘉现在对他的感情的，但却害怕未来的不定，使自己越界的感情会了无音讯。尤其当他看到了焉栩嘉和越来越多人相处游刃有余，当他明白了焉栩嘉成长到了足够人瞩目，当他意识到两年后他们几乎算各奔东西时，便对他想要的未来产生恐惧，想想倒不如自己当那个先走的人。

半天了，赵磊的脸闷上红潮，但也没有开口。这问题的确很难作答，焉栩嘉体贴地想，但他的耐心被磨消不少了，alpha原始的冲动已经涨得不行，顶在赵磊的腿间，蠢蠢欲动，他几乎要被发情期与不满冲昏头脑，想快点找个理由纾解。

“是不是我分化了，你都不考虑我做第一个？”不知什么时候，焉栩嘉已经把赵磊对衣服扒得一干二净，还在他身上蹭来蹭去，试图缓解一点欲火。

“不要考虑已经不可能发生的事好不好？”赵磊感觉自己抵抗得很累了，真的不想解释什么了。

“你的意思就是不会。”焉栩嘉听出这弦外之音，声音一下冷了不少，他的耐心大概已经被磨完了。

空气中浓郁的信息素像绳索一样越收越紧，赵磊被这股压力逼迫得泣不成声，几乎委屈地哭诉。

“你不要这么任性还不好，可能是我过度悲观了，但以后确实也没什么机会了吧。”

“而且你和很多人关系也很不错，我只是其中一个而已。”他红着眼，试图让自己语调漫不经心点。

“你别想多了。”焉栩嘉的牙齿在他腺体附近的皮肤打转。

“但这是事实。”交代了刚才那通后，他似乎轻松不少。

“你是不是太小看我们的关系了。”倒是焉栩嘉，有些恼羞成怒了。

“怎么会，你就当我想多了吧。”赵磊像是自暴自弃地趴在枕头上，似乎这样让他硬气了不少。

焉栩嘉被他的态度激怒了，这个时期的alpha普遍脾气不好，他算极其有耐心的了，现在还保持最后的尊重，征求赵磊的意见，“那现在至少帮帮我吧。”

“这样我们的关系就更加刻骨铭心了。”

赵磊扭头看他，那双眼睛里有着湿漉漉的委屈，像钻石一样，闪耀而有棱角。一圈红晕在眼角，让他本来坚定 心沉了下去。

“对不起。”赵磊一头埋在枕头里，但终于放出来自己的信息素回应了他，只是一副不想看到焉栩嘉的样子。

年轻的alpha见此有些不开心，但也无可奈何。尽管心里有些疙瘩没解开，但被压制已久的野性终于凶猛地反扑了理智，操控着他，要在面前勉强算是温顺的omega找到发泄的地方。

omega身体已经被开发地很成熟了，上一次也不过是昨晚，因此焉栩嘉很轻松地撬开了那个源源不断流出液体的地方。也不知道他是第一次，进去时实在不得要领，还是故意撩拨赵磊，在入口的地方不进去，只用顶端摩擦着那里。

“嘉嘉……你干嘛。”赵磊的声音已经染上情欲，变得有些沙哑，但依旧是好听的。

“哥哥，我进不去，你帮我好不好。”焉栩嘉像是回到了以前，撒娇着要哥哥帮忙。

焉栩嘉已经很久没有这么喊过他了，似乎是要刻意划开某种界限一样，一定要喊他名字。此刻黏黏糊糊地喊着哥哥，倒变成某种难以启齿的情趣一样。

也不是所有omega在alpha的信息素面前都柔弱无力，赵磊现在就可以翻过身来，把焉栩嘉压在身下，然后慢慢坐在那精神的地方。

“哥哥你果然很熟练呢。”焉栩嘉眼底闪过一丝黯淡。赵磊闭着眼，光顾着羞耻，没有看到他的神色。

“那么要不先告诉我，感受过哥哥第一次的是谁呢？”他似乎不太像是被野性控制，更像是开启了某种奇怪的开关一样，悠闲自在地看着赵磊吞下他的分身，还有空调戏他。

赵磊感觉自己的呼吸微弱而又颤抖，仿佛泡沫，仿佛晨雾，一吹就散。他想稍微抵抗一下不说，但焉栩嘉突然狠狠顶了顶他，一路通畅地进入最深处，一下窜到头顶的快感冲昏了他的头脑。

“是颜齐。”

焉栩嘉扣住他的腰，贴着他的耳朵，低声继续问，“什么时候。”

发现自己已经说出来口，一切都后悔不了了，赵磊干脆把最后无关痛痒的话也答了。

“滨河东路。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章310710
> 
> 嗯，一波回忆杀
> 
> 车技不是一般差

八

那段日子是难熬的。赵磊每每想起来都觉得不可思议。

精心堆叠起的创意被一次又一次推翻，时间像是追在身后的洪水猛兽，无昼无夜地追赶，考验他们，人是否能在如此重压的情况下，用五天时间，创造奇迹。

会像少年漫那样创造奇迹吗？赵磊一直平衡着心中微小的自嘲与期盼。当然，他也是快乐的，于他而言，创作当然是快乐的。给他压力的只是沉沉的责任，与它带来的不安与恐惧。幸好他们是一支团队，还有张颜齐这种“梗王”在，相处下来，偶尔轻松下，便能稍微缓解点。

但他万万没想到的是，发情期来了。

赵磊的发情期一直不稳定，但好歹算安分，不在不合时宜的时候来，但这次却来的实在不是时候，甚至让赵磊质疑他的运气是不是被磨消了。

自己的体质又正好是那种抑制剂不能完全起作用的，感性对艺术而言也许是好处，但过度的感性对于他如今的境况，反倒很可能影响进度，甚至与同伴的关系。这显然是个大问题。

虽说会很丢人，但赵磊还是只能像往常那样躲在一个角落，自己悄悄地哭一顿，这样会好受一点，但也只是权宜之计。

“你是那样的体质吗？”听到对面人的发问，赵磊抬头看他，手从吉他的弦上滑落。

这天，张颜齐和赵磊正单独探讨他们的部分。他们俩被分到一个小组，本来一直默认赵磊会和焉栩嘉一组，但张颜齐却抢先把他拉走了。赵磊问他，他只答“我喜欢你的声音”。这句话简单而纯粹，足以让赵磊哑口无言。

“我昨天看到你哭了，在我心里，你应该算是个挺坚强的人，哭得那么……也不太像你。”张颜齐说到一半，忽然有些尴尬，但还是说了出来。赵磊只觉得好笑，他又表现出什么让他感觉自己很坚强了。

“你是omega吗？”

赵磊不知道张颜齐是什么意图，但对方是个公开表露自己是alpha的人，不论有没有心，这话总带有不对劲的暗示令人难以控制地遐想。

“你别误会，我就是看你哭得不行，太担心了。”张颜齐挠了挠自己耳后，他顺着话题，粗心地将自己想要探究的事问了出来，却忘记了这话有些冒犯，“你听着不舒服，当我没说好不好？”

这算是一个讨饶，按往常，赵磊肯定轻松地给两人一个台阶下，只是他实在不舒服，一时没反应过来，任着沉默了片刻，最后又不知说什么话来挽回气氛。但他忽然感受到了张颜齐不移的目光，不知为何他有了一种莫名的冲动，想要将心灵托付。

“我好难受。”赵磊轻声说，而张颜齐听到自己思维在大脑的迷宫里乱窜。

那天什么特别的事他们都没做，只是聊了很久。

往后几天，压力更大了，时间逐渐套牢了他们的脖子，让他们奄奄一息，又撑着眼皮，勉强反抗。

张颜齐也发现赵磊的状态更糟了，这样下去显然对之后的舞台不益，他本打算主动找赵磊，为他做些什么——他也不知道这个做些什么的底下是怀着怎么样的心思，这让他心虚。

但意料之外，赵磊先约上了他，在夜深时，在无人处，怎么想都不会是夜聊。

那时，赵磊满脸泪痕，消瘦的身体笼在宽大的衬衫里，他仿佛轻盈的薄雾，叶尖的霜花，一吹便散。

他说你帮帮我。张颜齐脑内第一时间竟窜出来他还可能在谁面前这么无助这样的思索，他随即笑了。

一副脆弱模样的omega攀上了张颜齐的肩膀，附住了他唇，然后去解他的衣服。这个时候他在发抖，浑身都是，薄薄的衬衫像被抖落的雪，那双手拨了半天才解下一个扣子，是在害怕，是在紧张，还是些别的？总之这都不重要了，他只知道赵磊非常非常需要他，不论是什么方面都是。

赵磊颤抖着解扣子的手被抓住了，张颜齐从他冰冷的指尖滑上去，将火光划过雪地。他的肩头很圆润，但再往上便是咯人的骨，他的后背也很单薄，让张颜齐想起鸟的翅膀，他没那么颤抖了，于是顺理成章按住他的腺体，让自己alpha 信息素抚慰面前可怜的omega。

他听见自己对赵磊说，会好的，会好的。

然后赵磊像是即将溺死的人鱼，扑入他的怀里，然后衣襟上全是泪水。张颜齐相信，这是omega 的第一次，不然怎么会这么青涩，青涩到让自己束手无措。

他一直很乖，声音含在喉咙里，任由张颜齐对他干什么，几乎一直在努力让身上的alpha也舒服；他也很疯，他要求张颜齐再粗暴一点，再深一点，最好操得他说不出话来，只能发出些片段的呻吟，哭都只能断断续续，他甚至纵容张颜齐在他身上四处都留下标记，这样连身心都被霸占。

“救救我，救救我。”他发出微弱的呼救时，张颜齐立即咬住他的耳垂，低声告诉他，我在这里。

之后，之后也没好起来，他们这组被批评得一无是处，好像只剩自己——但这算什么。赵磊安慰哭了的焉栩嘉，这个总是喜欢装哥的家伙似乎这时候才像小孩子了，然后在焉栩嘉不在的时候，赵磊就那样普通地坐在后台，不知怎么就默默流了两行清泪，被高嘉朗和张远几个前辈一顿哄了回来，似乎不在乎了许多。

他好歹没有当着大家的面，像自己曾听过的那样崩溃，只等到两人独处的时候，才窝着痛哭起来，几乎背过气来。

也不知道哭了多久，总之赵磊哭够了，抬起头抹抹眼睛，恢复常态，然后呆呆地靠在他肩上一言不发，许久才开口。

“诶，颜齐，你说如果那几天我没发情期是不是会好点。”显然他在睁眼说瞎话。

“你想什么呢，就你一个，还想挽大厦之将倾啊？你又不是美漫里的超级英雄。”张颜齐毫不留情嘲笑道。

“也是，”赵磊轻笑，又漫不经心道，“但我以后也不想情绪失控了，那种感觉难受死了。”

张颜齐当然懂他的弦外之音，扭头看他笑道，“你觉得哥弄得你舒服吗？”

这是他学那些不良会说的话，也不知道赵磊在心中会不会对他印象大打折扣，但他也想酷一下。

他以为赵磊会斥他“流氓”，但没有，赵磊只是“呵”地笑了一下，没多说什么，然后莽撞地冲上前，咬了咬张颜齐的嘴唇，转身就跑。

“除了他之外还有人吗？翟潇闻……夏之光和我说他没有，我不信。”

焉栩嘉更喜欢掌控局势，仗着在床上alpha的优势，将他一直很依顺的哥哥按在身下。他像是小孩子，那种紧紧抓住自己玩具的小孩子，但又不像孩子那样做游戏，而是顶着赵磊的生殖腔口，在那里研磨，逼迫他回答自己 问题。

“潇闻…有，然后还有南南……你别故意弄我。”赵磊挡着自己的眼睛，双腿环在焉栩嘉腰上，随着焉栩嘉的动作腰一下一下抖。

“没了吗……”焉栩嘉拉开他的手，在他手腕处亲了亲，然后把他拉起来，抱在怀里。

“没……如果也哥不算的话。”赵磊埋在他肩膀上，有些心虚地说，“他的体质有点特别，所以……”

焉栩嘉有些说不出话来，他知道自己不是第一个，也知道自己可能连第二个也不是，但连omega都没比过这件事成功引起了alpha的好胜心与嫉妒心。

“你更喜欢我还是更喜欢他们。”焉栩嘉想说这话的时候突然哑了。这问题在如今的状况，如何看都荒唐好笑，还不如不问，或是换个问题——“你觉得我能干还是他们能干。”

“你说什么呢……谁教你说这种话。”这种荤话赵磊听到免不了耳红，但他还是一下关注到了重点。不过，因为声音变得软软地，带有些气声，他说的训诫，反倒有股害羞的味道。

“你还有心情管我吗？”倒像是小孩子的逆反心理——虽说焉栩嘉本人可能不愿意被这么说，但他还是有些气愤，于是将赵磊压在床上，架起他两条纤细的腿，狠狠地向他最里面的花心捣。

焉栩嘉在他身上留下来一串痕迹，都是挑的很隐秘的地方。他像是逡巡的野兽一样，在自己的底盘留下标记。

生殖腔被打开了，温热的液体淋在了焉栩嘉的分身上，他努力顶进那里面，然后紧紧把赵磊锁在身下，似乎这样两人便不会再分开。

这种被支配的位置，让赵磊有些幻觉，觉得自己在被狂风暴雨淋湿，又处在海洋的漩涡中心，飘摇无目的。

他有些迷茫，自己到底在干些什么。

最后焉栩嘉咬住赵磊的肩膀，射在了他里面。一次之后，alpha的发情期就缓解了不少，至少他现在理智已经回来了不少。

“磊哥，你原谅我吧，然后我们重新开始。”焉栩嘉的声音低低的，有些沙哑，带上了性感的味道。

他还窝在赵磊的怀里，像是在撒娇。但是皮肤间的亲密接触，让赵磊感觉到有些温热的液体沾湿了他的胸膛某处，他相信那是焉栩嘉的泪水，但他没说，也知道焉栩嘉不会承认。

“……对不起。”

赵磊的声音像是叹气一样，在狭小的室内短暂的坠落。然后空气中alpha的气味又浓郁起来，他们该开始第二轮了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主310910
> 
> 77：我不是很想搅你们这趟浑水

九

第二天，焉栩嘉分化成alpha的消息便传遍整个队，他们甚至打算庆祝一下这个全员分化的日子，但这种想法被训练过后的疲惫压了下去，最后只在饭前口头庆祝了一下。

“嘉哥怎么分化得这么早？也还没到十八岁吧。”吃着吃着，翟潇闻漫不经心地抛出疑问。

“分化时间有摆动也是挺正常的事。”张颜齐开口帮他解释。

“那是不是有点太早了，”翟潇闻点点头表示明白，又接着问，“我以为只有受某些外界因素才会分化这么早，难道是我们队里alpha太多了？”

“也没有算很早吧。”焉栩嘉辩解。

“是，我之前也有认识一个十六岁就分化的，可能是心理太早熟了，嘉嘉也算是我们的哥系忙内了。”任豪也开口回答他的问题。

“哇，这也太早了吧？”翟潇闻惊道，他也没有过分执着这个话题的意思，“那有没有二十多岁才分化的？”

“也有吧？我见过十九岁分化的，”刘也抬头道，“他原来还以为自己是beta，结果分化成omega把自己吓了一跳。”

“哦，说到这个，我记得我分化的时候差点拿错抑制剂，幸好里面的标签够明显，哇，不然我都不知道会这么样呢。”周震南吐槽道，“alpha和omega的抑制剂包装太像了。”

“话说焉栩嘉你是在不厚道。”翟潇闻又插话道。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉扭头看他，脸上全是他那一套塌房表情包的样子。

“明明我和夏之光都是alpha，还住隔壁，都没来找我们借抑制剂，怎么了，不好意思啊？”

夏之光没多想，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊嚼着菜，傻傻地跟着翟潇闻点了点头。但周震南他们几个似乎察觉出什么弦外之音，都一副若有所思的样子。

“洛洛分化后，我就让磊磊多准备些抑制剂放房里，以防万一，看来我还是。很有先见之明的。”任豪笑着接了他的话。

“那你太过分了，我本来还想看看焉栩嘉这个弟弟被夏之光信息素压制的样子呢。”翟潇闻作一副嗔怪的样子。

“他也不一定压得住我好吗？”焉栩嘉立即反驳。

“你哥还是你哥，我们还有两个人呢，一定让你乖乖叫哥哥。”翟潇闻拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，夏之光在旁边一副深以为然的样子。

一通哄笑，午餐结束了。

“磊磊，你等一下，我有事和你说。”要走的时候，任豪突然凑到赵磊身边，在他耳边低声说，“你是不是不舒服，或者是状态不好，之前几天也是这样，怎么了？没事吧。”

赵磊一下噎住不知道怎么回答，做多了有点肾虚还有被感情之事困扰，怎么样都不能和任豪说吧？

但幸好任豪见他一脸踯躅，不知怎么答的时候，便没有深究的意思了，只叫他多关注一下自己的身体，平时多想想自己，不要勉强一类的话。

他要找自己的事就是这个吗？不知道是不是自己的错觉，赵磊总觉得任豪对他最近态度有些暧昧，也许只是出于对队友的关心，但赵磊的直觉告诉他，这不对劲。

“豪哥，你要说的事说完了的话，我先走了？”

“啊，你先别走，我的事其实还没说。”

这时任豪才意犹未尽的样子，让赵磊觉得好笑。他如预想中的一样不只是为了自己的身体健康——那是为了什么呢？赵磊看着任豪的眼睛，心下不安起来。

“我想和你说的就是，我对你……比较有意思。”赵磊睁大了眼睛看着他。

“就是那种想和你交往的意思，你拒绝我也没关系，我只是想告诉你。”

之后赵磊都不知道怎么面对任豪，尤其是他还一直在某些细梢末节上关照自己，这又无法拒绝，简直让赵磊陷入一种不自在的处境。

尤其是那晚之后，他又和焉栩嘉焉栩嘉的关系陷入僵局，这就让他更尴尬了。

焉栩嘉承认自己受到发情期影响，产生了不理智，才在昨天晚上应该采取更好措施和赵磊和解的时候，选择了另一条路。因此，这几天他一直努力找赵磊，要和他说清楚。但是不仅赵磊自己在逃避，还有其他人帮忙拦他。

是任豪。

第一次是他在训练结束后问赵磊，结果任豪在一边突然说他腿有点痛，吸引了赵磊的注意力，之后上车的时候，任豪居然抢先坐在了赵磊旁边，将他巧妙地挤开。

今天也不例外。

晚餐后，他抢先抓住赵磊，要把他带走，但那边突然喊赵磊来帮忙洗碗。焉栩嘉本来就是看准了任豪去帮阿姨的忙，却不曾想还是被横插一脚。

眼见赵磊松了口气，无奈和他道歉，轻松地跑去厨房，好歹厨房里还有个阿姨，总比单独面对焉栩嘉好些。焉栩嘉闷着一口气，跟上了他。

“我也来帮忙。”

“不用了，三个人够了，人太多反而慢了，”任豪笑着答，委婉地断了焉栩嘉的念想，“要不你先回房吧？”

“我等赵磊。”几天的委屈让焉栩嘉这句话有些冲，任豪和赵磊听了，愣下有些无奈。见焉栩嘉翻出手机，倚在门框，只好任着他，专心手里的活。

碗洗得比想象中快，分工明确，流水线一样将这任务完成。阿姨先走了，便留着三人在餐厅里气氛尴尬。

“赵磊，我们回房间吧，”焉栩嘉语气平淡地说，但任豪似乎执着地要阻挠他，又告知他要向赵磊讨教一些关于二胡的问题。

焉栩嘉被气笑了，上次是咖啡，再上次是煲汤，这次理由未免太扯了，思来想去任豪都应是知道些什么，或是执意同他在赵磊的事上作对。

“我和赵磊有一些比较严肃的事情要谈，豪总应该不介意把你们的事推后一天吧？”焉栩嘉抓着赵磊的手臂紧紧不放，他也不看赵磊，只怕直面赵磊那不情愿的神色。

“但磊磊他似乎不太愿意。”任豪随手一搭，便像焉栩嘉平常一样勾在赵磊肩上，对于面前少年语气中若有若无的挑衅，他倒有些看小孩子的感觉，嘴角还是自在的笑容。

“有些事一开始不愿意面对很正常，只有不逃避，敞开说，才能解释清楚。”这话对着任豪说的，但意思分明向着赵磊来。

赵磊夹在两人之间，正不知所措，猛地听了焉栩嘉的话，浑身便僵硬起来。他这几天一直不怎么敢面对焉栩嘉，他实在是没想好对焉栩嘉该说些什么，他们的关系到底该往什么方向驶去。他还没想好，自己破开这个局，会要付出什么样的代价。

“赵磊，我这里有个demo想给你听听。”这时，张颜齐忽然出现在餐厅，向赵磊发出邀约。他像是没有闻到空气中的硝烟味，也不记得自己也应当是着混乱关系中的一员似的，就那样自然地说了出来。

焉栩嘉当然是不允许，正要开口帮赵磊拒绝，却被任豪一拍肩，惊得没反应过来。

“我和嘉嘉没什么事，你们俩去聊聊创作的事吧，毕竟工作至上嘛。”

任豪就这样拱手向让出了赵磊，像是不知道张颜齐和赵磊有关系一样——他之前找张颜齐夜聊的确知道了不少东西。

这种事焉栩嘉当然是不知道的，他吃惊地看着任豪，不可理喻一般，连赵磊都有些意想不到。

“走吧，磊磊，南南也在录音棚里。”句中提到的那个人仿佛能让赵磊有了某种底气，于是他神色放松了下来，匆匆跟焉栩嘉说了句，“我走了”，就再没回头。

原本焉栩嘉想拦住他，但任豪在他肩上拍了两下，他便干脆放弃了，有周震南在总会更放心一点。他想，他倒不如先和任豪理清关系，再和赵磊解开心结，或许还会更顺利一点。

他们两个一直等赵磊和张颜齐消失在视野里，任豪在背后看着焉栩嘉，眼中透露出些怜悯的味道。面前的少年大概是第一次感受到感情的艰难，虽然背还挺拔着，望着那边的身影，却分明有些可怜兮兮的味道。

“你为嘛一直拦着我和赵磊说话。”焉栩嘉不可能想到过，他的对手居然还有一个。

但按赵磊的说法，任豪应当没有和赵磊关系过于亲密——他不会以为帮赵磊拦一下自己，就会有竞争力了吧？焉栩嘉现在也没有觉得任豪会比自己更有赢的可能。

而巧的是，任豪以为面前这位心思在某种意义上比较单纯的未成年人，在处理感情的方式上或许有些生涩，虽说他的优势是队内无人可比的，但也许这种亲密反倒能成为绊脚石，现在不就有机会让他乘虚而入了吗？

“答案我以为很显而易见。”任豪回答道，焉栩嘉吐了口气，追问，“那你为什么放他和张颜齐走，你是不知道他们……”

“你说这个？我知道啊，但带走赵磊的人如果是张颜齐那就没有关系。”

“他不会参与竞争的。”

“赵磊，你和翟潇闻关系怎么样？”张颜齐在去地下室的路上，这样问道。

“还行啊，毕竟是队友还是同公司……”赵磊说了一半，突然想起那晚的冲动，便觉得脸上微醺。他其实不确信翟潇闻当时到底对他是什么意思，为什么想和他发生关系，又先把他推向夏之光。

“那你和他有……那个吗？我昨天和任豪聊天的时候，他说不确定。”张颜齐当然想得到的不是这个答案。

“你和任豪聊了？”赵磊的重点显然偏离了，不过对于他来说，的确是张颜齐和任豪聊了什么比较重要，毕竟这十有八九和自己有关。

“先回答前一个问题好吧。”张颜齐偏头看了他一眼，有些无奈。

“嗯，有。”赵磊老实点头。

“唉，你真是，关系越来越乱了，要不是我和你熟，我肯定写rap骂你。”他笑着和赵磊开玩笑。

“额……我是不是该说对不起……”

“你又不用对我负责，就是，嘉嘉可能很难过吧，你还是得把你的想法理清楚，不然对大家都是一种伤害。”

“嗯。”

说着说着，他们走到了地下室，周震南在那里等他们很久了，他见到赵磊第一句便问。

“你应该和翟潇闻说清楚。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主710
> 
> 有存在于对话中的610
> 
> 剧情像一匹脱缰的野马往狗血而且逻辑迷惑的地方而去了。

十

张颜齐偶尔会思考，他和赵磊的关系到底如何概括比较恰当。

今天去录了音，还算轻松的行程；晚上几个队友约着出门，姚琛去了，于是张颜齐料到那个人会来。

“颜齐，我来找你玩。”赵磊推开了他的门，带着嘴角的微笑，还有他的蓝牙音箱。

房间里，只有床头灯，灯不亮，房间的边界被光模糊。静得不行，也压抑得不行，黑暗压迫着肺，星空大鲨鱼在墙上龇牙咧嘴。没有梦幻，只有无尽的黑。

张颜齐心里嘀咕姚琛的品味，将自己夜间的烦闷归罪于此。

“你又要来吵我了。”他侧躺在床上，满脸无奈，语气似乎全是无奈。

赵磊只朝他笑笑，放了一首舒缓的日文歌，爬上张颜齐的床。单人床大不到哪里去，只好挤在一起。

“你说如果一个人充满负面情绪时，最好的解决方法是什么。”赵磊说着虚无缥缈的问题，眼睛却直直盯着他，连背着光都看得清楚。

“当然是发泄出来了，闷在心里人会坏的。”张颜齐答，然后觉得好笑，“你引导人说话的方法也太生硬了吧？”

“没办法，我没嘉嘉那么聪明。”赵磊盘着腿，笑嘻嘻。

“诶，你在要标记你的人前面说别的男人，就不怕我吃醋啊，现在让你出去啊？”

“你又不是我男朋友，”赵磊朝他眨眨眼，“怎么，我都主动来献身了，你还要把我赶出去，太残忍了。”

“你在和我撒娇吗？”张颜齐一时被噎得不知怎么接，无奈笑着说。

“里面这么暗，你不开灯吗？”赵磊撇开这个话题，跪行要去把灯调亮些，却被张颜齐一把抓住，带入怀里。灯反倒关了。

“你这样说，我也不好拒绝。”

“那行，今天训练怎么样，你有什么话要说吗？”翻过身，赵磊轻轻抬了抬下巴，抱住张颜齐的脖子，往他脸上亲了下。

“我下次一定推荐一本说话的艺术给你。”

“嗯，你说啥？”

“当我没说。”张颜齐也不想搅乱气氛。他的眼睛适应了黑暗，但夜还是给他们之间留了一道纱，只能勉强看清轮廓，隐秘又令人困顿。

那一双眼直白地盯着自己，亮亮的，他难以招架。音乐沉浸在空气里，他们仿佛也沉浸在墨色的夜里。安静下来，心脏跳的很快。

张颜齐想，他应该说点什么。

“你第一次跳舞的时候，也像我这么累，有时候觉得自己跟不上吗？还有声乐你别忘了要给我开小灶。”

但应该是顺着赵磊意思的话，却没有得到回答。

“你最近好丧啊，一点都不像初评级的时候那个很有气场的家伙，被什么附体了吗？”

“这不是你让我说的吗？”虽然心中升起啼笑皆非的情感，但张颜齐心中某处暗暗动了下。

外表看着是很拽的家伙，实际上，张颜齐实在是个心思敏感的人，或许比赵磊还更甚些。从地下rapper转idol的压力是赵磊不可想象的，他撑下来了，但也难免受影响。即使他表现得再“刚”，也还有不少郁结压在心底，被紧紧捂着，死活泄不出来。

看着这样子的他，赵磊优秀的共情能力总是及时上线。

摸索着放了一首重金属音乐后，赵磊翻身回来，捧着张颜齐的脸，向前倾，亲吻了他。按耐已久的信息素释放了出来，夏季有些黏稠的空气染上了甜腻的味道。

今天是赵磊发情期的开始，不对劲的情绪只有苗头，足够让他耐心地接受着张颜齐向他释放的一切。

面对主动送上门的人，张颜齐当然不客气，两三下扯开衣服，身体贴在一起，信息素在空气中缠绵。

他们不是第一次放这么吵闹的音乐，也不是第一次躲藏在撕心裂肺的声音后纵情。

“你和南南做的时候，会不会这么大声？”

发情期omega的身体早就做好了准备，就着股间粘腻草草扩张，张颜齐有些粗暴地进去了。赵磊发出短促的痛呼，尾音却带着甜腻。

“你真是，怎么就喜欢这么痛的方式。”

张颜齐地摸了摸他的脸，又顺着他的脊梁一下一下抚摸，应该是安慰。

“这样比较爽，不会吗？”赵磊微微仰着头，像即将溺死，索求着空气。

“你爽就爽吧，松开点，夹的太紧了。”显然，张颜齐对此习以为常。

赵磊恶意地夹了夹他，穴壁猛的收缩差点让张颜齐爽射出来。张颜齐刚松开腺体的牙又咬了下去，又顺手拍了拍赵磊的屁股，算是警告。

“你真是……”张颜齐有时会对赵磊没辙。

“你快点。”赵磊不理会他，只是抱怨让他继续，发情期的Omega实在是太渴望被占有，尽管赵磊对自己心底这种欲望唾弃，“别咬的太用力了，留下牙印我怎么和南南解释。”

“你别老在床上提别的男人好不好，我堂堂alpha的尊严都没有了。”张颜齐不满地松开了牙，逡巡一会，又埋头叼住了他的乳尖。

“你都允许我帮南南，就口头上说一说又怎么了。”听到张颜齐的话，赵磊有些尖锐地反驳，然后往后一仰，瘫在枕头上。

得到一个这样的回答，张颜齐也很无奈，他可以想象赵磊的不爽，但他确实无法遂他的愿，为赵磊吃醋。

毕竟他一直害怕，灵魂的碰撞，是否会让他们两败俱伤，轰烈的情愫，最后会不会只剩灰烬。

翟潇闻在客厅里，听着楼上闹腾的音乐声，猜测大概是张颜齐和赵磊在干什么。

“既然想要不不暴露，那就好好掩护，为什么要让我发现呢。”

虽然不愿回想，但那天偶然听到赵磊溢满情欲的低呼，和被张颜齐侵占着的身体时，那种情绪总是从胸腔浸满心尖，难受却无法抒发。

之后和周震南谈到两人第二性别的时候，再次得知赵磊和他也有关系，似乎都习惯了这种难受。

他低低地叹息，旁边瘫在沙发上玩手机的任豪抬眼看了他一眼。

周震南坐在录音室里，百无聊赖的翻着一本书，待赵磊来了，第一句便问翟潇闻的事。

“南南，你知道了，所有的？”

“嗯，你和张颜齐，翟潇闻他们的事，差不多已经全知道了，但你别担心，我对你的感情生活不会干涉。”周震南提前将话说清，毕竟他还和赵磊只是某种意义上的“炮友”关系，只是他确实对赵磊没有必要，却还是要帮他这件事感到不安。

“那，你们来找我干什么？我和嘉嘉的问题还是我们两个之间自己解决会比较好吧。”

“嗯，但我们两俩主要想说的是翟潇闻的事，你知道他对你是什么感情吗。”

周震南的眼神很认真，让赵磊不敢逃避这个问题。

说实话，赵磊不敢肯定翟潇闻对他的感情是否能归类为爱情，哪里有人会把自己喜欢的人拱手让人，就一如他在反复纠结张颜齐对他自己的感情一样。

但如果不喜欢的话，为什么他会和自己发生关系呢？为什么那天晚上他用那种眼神看着自己呢？

赵磊实在是害怕直面翟潇闻的感情，他总让自己有种辜负的感觉。

“翟潇闻知道我们之间的关系。”张颜齐补充道，“还有你和南南的关系他也知道，这是任豪告诉我的。”

“豪哥？”赵磊注意到了这个名字，有些意外，“他又怎么……”

“中间有太多弯弯绕绕了，这个我们先不讲，得先把你和翟潇闻的关系理一理吧。”周震南阻止了他的追究，张颜齐也点了点头。

“据我猜测的话，他应该是挺早对你有感情的吧，可能都在张颜齐和你确定关系前，然后也不知道什么意外，他知道你已经和我，还有张颜齐都有关系，就对你有了某种误解……”

“这个误解也不知道怎么说，也不能说是你的错，毕竟你也是好心，但他肯定以为你是随便的人。”听到一半，张颜齐露出了微妙的表情，补充道。

“你别打断我。”

“行，你继续。”

“那磊哥我继续说我的推断，”周震南清清嗓子，“他对你产生了某种报复心理，想要看你能随便到哪种地步，然后就设计了夏之光看到我们俩的事，我说他明明知道我是alpha还让夏之光来找我干嘛。”

“估计看到你同意和夏之光的时候……”张颜齐摇了摇头。

“但这也本来就是不可抗力吧？”害怕赵磊多想，周震南补充道。

“这孩子怎么就这么喜欢自虐呢，明明知道不论如何赵磊都会同意的，又没有足够有效的方法……但凡和磊磊谈谈也会好一点。”

“所以说沟通是很重要的。”周震南说着这话的时候，看着张颜齐。

“我会去和闻闻好好谈谈的。”

“所以可以和我说任豪又是在这些事里面扮演了什么角色吗？”

听了两人的话，赵磊心里明朗了很多，但却感觉更加沉重了。

他都不知道自己背负了这么多感情，而自己又无力回应——这些又都是他需要去解决了的，他也不是不愿意直面问题的人。

除开焉栩嘉的执着太过复杂，要面对翟潇闻似乎会更简单些。

当然，还有一个人，一个赵磊实在搞不懂的人，他对于任豪的感情一直是持不解的态度。


End file.
